Like a Trident
by BlackVelvetBand
Summary: Annabeth lands in the Roman Camp only to be greeted by non-other than Percy Jackson. When his unexpected reaction upon seeing her sends Annabeth's world into turbulence once more, she must struggle with the old axiom that bad things come in threes...
1. Know Thyself

A/N: Hello again, dear readers! I know I said I wouldn't be writing anymore fanfiction (besides Points in the Right Direction) in order to concentrate on my own original works but I read The Lost Hero this summer and once again, I couldn't help myself. I hope that this will help pass the time to the release of The Son of Neptune!

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Trident<br>****Chapter 1: Know Thyself**

Her finger caressed the smooth surface of the bead once more, tracing the lines of the green trident almost as carefully as if it was the demigod it represented. She brushed her wind-tangled hair back from her face, the strands damp from the swirling cloud mist they were currently sailing through.

Annabeth didn't turn as she heard footsteps approach. She knew who they belonged to. "Hey Piper," she said quietly, continuing to alternate her gaze between the necklace she held in her hand and the grey mass undulating around the _Argo II._

"How can you always tell it's me?" Piper leant her forearms on the railing, peering over into the gloom below.

Annabeth snorted. "Your footsteps," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Leo rattles everywhere because of his tool belt and Jason clomps around like a Roman legion of one. Therefore, it had to be you." Annabeth gave a noncommittal shrug.

Piper smiled, but her forehead creased in concern when she saw the dejected look on Annabeth's face as she stared at the leather cord in her hand.

"Are the necklaces something special?" she asked, partially out of curiosity and partly as an attempt to distract her distant demigod friend. "I see a lot of the campers wearing them, but not all of them. Like me," she chuckled lightly, but Annabeth could sense her poor attempt to cover up her insecurity about missing out on a camp tradition. Piper still wasn't sure she quite fit in. However, the truth was that everyone had been so busy preparing for this voyage to the Roman camp that most people forgot that Piper, Jason, and Leo hadn't always been there.

"You'll get one too," Annabeth reassured her. "One bead for every summer you're at Camp Half-Blood." Piper scooted closer to inspect the intricately painted beads, but didn't reach out to touch them. "The picture on it usually has something to do with the major event of that summer," Annabeth explained.  
>"Like this one," Annabeth's thumb landed on the golden empire state building. "It commemorates the end of the Titan war."<p>

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes landed on the brilliant green trident and suddenly understood. "This one," she gestured to the bead, "that was…"

"The first summer he came," Annabeth murmured.

"And all the beads since, you were with him on a quest," Piper stared at her, wide-eyed with admiration and sympathy. Annabeth clasped the leather cord around her throat once more, nodding briskly. Piper looped her arm through Annabeth's, feeling a sense of solidarity with the older blonde.

"We're almost there," Piper informed her bracingly. "Leo said we should be there by tomorrow." Annabeth translated the subtext of her sentence easily; _Tomorrow you'll be with Percy. _

There was a long silence during which Annabeth did not reply. Piper nudged her shoulder companionably. "It _will_ be okay," she said, fairly bursting with conviction. "Percy _will_ remember you."

"Of course he will." Annabeth's said automatically, her tone mirroring Piper's. The smaller brunette grinned in triumph until Ananbeth turned her head towards Piper, grey eyes dazed. Piper quickly pinched the skin of Annabeth's hand.

"Did you just charm speak me?" Annabeth demanded, drawing back slightly and shaking her head as if warding off a pesky mosquito.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Piper looked at her pleadingly. "I'm still working on controlling it. It just sort of happens automatically when I really believe in what I'm saying."

Piper fiddled with one of the little braids in her hair absentmindedly, and stared at the hole in the arm of her favorite jacket, mortified at her inability to control her power. Piper didn't like to admit it, but Annabeth's opinion really mattered to her. She looked up to the older girl for her ability and her strength, not to mention her long list of experience.

She was relieved when Annabeth fixed her with a rueful smile. "You really believe it that much?"

"Yes," Piper said emphatically. "After all I've heard about the two of you, I think it'll take more than a little Hera-induced amnesia to keep the two of you apart."

Annabeth's eyebrow arched. "You know Piper, you're really starting to sound like a simpering daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey," Piper retorted indignantly, "I'm proud of it. I just wish my birthright would give me a little more luck," she added in an undertone. Annabeth followed her glance to where Jason stood at the bow, dictating their course to Leo who was tinkering with the ship's autopilot function. The son of Jupiter looked up from his map and sent a blinding smile toward Piper who eagerly returned it.

"I'm not sure you need much luck," Annabeth commented as she watched the exchange. Piper heaved a sigh and folded her arms over the railing once more. Annabeth mimicked her posture.

"Tell me," she insisted, eyeing Piper critically. It was clear that Piper was thinking about something she definitely wanted to spill. Desperate to avoid thinking about her own potential romantic disaster looming in the near future, Annabeth nudged Piper adamantly, urging her on. She was rewarded when Piper shifted closer, her voice low.

"I overheard Jason talking to Leo last night about what he remembers about his friends. He mentioned this girl—Reyna," Piper swallowed, attempting to maintain the appearance of nonchalance as she picked at nonexistent dirt under her fingernails. "The way he said her name made me wonder if…well, if she's his Annabeth."

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Piper consolingly. "We'll just have to make your mother proud and fight for them," her voice was filled with the fiery certainty generally associated with the legendary daughter of Athena.

Piper laughed, slinging her arm around Annabeth in return. "And how exactly do you propose we do that?" She stared expectantly up at her friend.

"Survey the situation, plan a strategy, and eliminate the obstacles. Don't worry," she squeezed Piper's shoulder briefly, her eyes as steely as the clouds around them, "Athena always has a plan."

Annabeth tried to block out the guilt she felt at having just lied bold- faced to Piper, especially when her friend felt so insecure.

For the first time, in as long as she could remember, Annabeth Chase didn't have a plan. More importantly, she didn't have a Seaweed Brain around to impulsively ruin said plan.

The very thought terrified her.

* * *

><p>The sun was waning, painting the western sky an identical shade to their t-shirts as the small band of demigods worked to bring the <em>Argo II<em> in for a gentle landing. They had chosen a clearing about a half a mile away from the site of the Roman camp. They were sure their entrance had be noticed by now, and anchoring the ship a distance away would probably seem less hostile than landing in the middle of the Roman's sword arena. Also, Annabeth had chosen the clearing because it was located on slightly higher ground and easily defensible using the ship's wealth of weapons systems.

"Are we sure they won't attack us first and ask questions later?" Piper asked as she helped Leo hoist the white flag bearing the olive branch of truce up the mast, followed by an orange banner emblazoned with the words Camp Half-blood. Annabeth looked at the smaller banners which already fluttered airily in the wind, one honoring the godly parent of each demigod currently on board. Jason's, Leo's, and Piper's insignias waved cheerily on the same mast, while Annabeth's, adorned with a silver owl, sat lonely. She hoped soon it would be displayed next to its companion which was lovingly stowed away in her small cabin, an emerald green banner bearing the trident of Poseidon.

"We'll find out when the patrol gets here," Jason replied. He started punching in the code to lower the gangplank.

"Two, five, nine," Annabeth supplied when Jason's hand paused on the controls. He shot her a self-conscious grin. He always had trouble remembering the code, which Annabeth thought was understandable as he was just barely beginning to remember who he was. His brain had bigger things to deal with. Annabeth returned to scanning the surrounding forest with the heat-sensing binoculars Leo had built one night when he was bored.

"Why doesn't that sound comforting?" Leo drawled, his fingers twisting small metal parts together, a sure sign that he was nervous.

The three demigods stood at the top of the gangplank, looking for any sign of approaching legionnaires. "What if they do attack us?" Piper asked, her eyes on Jason. Annabeth and Leo turned to survey the son of Jupiter as well, the unspoken part of the question hanging heaving the in air. Which side would Jason take if it did come to a fight?

"They won't," Jason said shortly. Annabeth noted Leo's raised eyebrow as she returned the binoculars to their former position.

"What if they already found out who Percy is and went all Brutus on him?" Leo asked bluntly before he cast a guilty glance at Annabeth whose spine had bristled at the suggestion.

"Then Hera will just have to find another way of defeating the giants, because there won't be any Romans left when I'm finished with them," Annabeth replied darkly.

Piper paused in the middle of forming a placating sentence as all the demigods eyes turned to the trees, where figures were emerging. Annabeth lowered the binoculars, staring as the small band slowly moved toward the _Argo II_. They all had their weapons draw and shields raised, forming a protective barrier around the unit. It was a typical Roman style of warfare, but a completely impractical approach considering they had just placed all of their fighters in range of the front cannon of a possibly hostile flying ship. Annabeth shook her head at the poor strategy.

"I don't think we have to worry about Percy being alive," Piper said softly, staring as the demigods halted. Annabeth didn't have to ask why, as the warriors lowered their shields, revealing their faces. There, at the head of the group, riptide glimmering in his hand, was Percy.

Annabeth gaped. She had somehow expected Percy to have been secreted away someplace highly guarded and being held ransom for Jason. She had not thought to find him leading the advance guard. She felt like earth had just opened up and swallowed her into the Fields of Punishment as the horrible truth sank in. After all Jason had told them about what he remembered from life at the Roman camp, Percy would only be accepted in such a way if he still had no idea who he was.

Piper nudged her on her right, prompting her to follow Jason down the gangplank, his hands proffered to show that he was unarmed.

"And I thought our helmets were ridiculous," Leo whispered under his breath as he surveyed the armor of the Roman campers. Piper shushed him and cast a worried glance in Annabeth's direction.

They came to a halt behind Jason at the bottom of the gangplank. Annabeth shook her head, fighting through the sea of shock to grasp for some form of clarity. "Raise the gangplank," she murmured to Leo under her breath, "in case they try to take the ship."

"I'd like to see them try," he muttered back, but drew the remote control out of his belt and hit the button to raise the gangplank.

"My name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the First Legion," he proclaimed with the air of one subduing a wild animal. "We're here on a diplomatic mission."

There was a tense moment filled with the sound of shifting armor as neither side spoke, not knowing the protocol for encountering strangers who were obviously demigods. Finally, Percy lowered his sword.

"So you're the famous Jason Grace," he proclaimed, lifting his helmet off with a grin. "Nice ship."

"Perseus!" a girl with long dark hair braided down her back snapped from his right. Percy rolled his eyes.

"What?" he demanded as he turned to face the girl.

The girl dug the butt of her spear into the earth and glared up at Percy from underneath side swept bangs. Totally impractical hairstyle for combat, Annabeth thought to herself.

"Jason has been missing for over six months and he suddenly shows up with three strange—" the girl began in a harsh whisper which was easily audible in the stillness.

"They said they were on a diplomatic mission," Percy interjected as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And all you've done since I've got here is compare me to Jason. Shouldn't you be in the middle of a touching reunion?" Annabeth bit down on her lip to keep from laughing at the look on the other girl's face.

"Perseus," the girls said softly. "If you don't adhere to procedure, Lupa will force you to face punishment again." Beside her, Jason visibly blanched. He obviously remembered what punishment meant and it definitely wasn't something good. Annabeth's heart clenched in anger at the thought of Percy being punished.

Percy snorted derisively. "Reyna, it's not as if punishment actually hurts me."

"It did the last time," the girl, Reyna untucked something from the neck of her t-shirt. "This time she will not hesitate to use your greatest weakness against you and you could lose something even more important." She placed a hand comfortingly on Percy's arm, drawing attention from not only the Greeks but a few of the Roman guards as well.

Percy glared at the ground by Reyna's feet. "I wouldn't have lost had I not been forced to fight in a style I don't like," he muttered defensively. Reyna shook her head, her face firm, but her eyes sympathetic.

"It's how you were born to fight, Perseus, I don't know why you insist otherwise." She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly and he turned back to the group, his jaw clenched.

"You have entered the territory of our camp and as such are now subject to its laws," Percy proclaimed in a much louder voice than he'd used in his hushed conversation with Reyna. "You must remove and hand over all weapons until you have an audience with our leader at which point they may or may not be returned. State your purpose before we escort you further." He rattled all this off in a monotone, staring stonily over Jason's left shoulder. A few of the Roman campers stepped forward cautiously, their hands held out for the demigods' weapons.

"Annabeth, Leo, and Piper are children of the gods in their Greek aspects," Jason said carefully, answering Percy's request. "We were sent here on a quest by Juno and to…get back a missing friend." Jason gingerly handed over his golden coin, and nodded at Piper to do the same.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna demanded sharply. This time, it was Percy who raised a surprised eyebrow. Annabeth supposed that talking to those being "escorted" into camp also went against procedure. She rolled her eyes, tired of the poor charade of authority.

"Him," she declared pointing at Percy, "he's one of us and we've come to take him back." Percy looked at her for the first time, his sea green eyes full of surprise and confusion. He hadn't been expecting that, apparently.

No one, however, was expecting what happened next.

There was the slide of metal against leather, Reyna's armor, as she sank into a fighting stance, her spear pointed directly at Annabeth. "You will not take Perseus from where he belongs."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed as she stared at the girl with growing dislike. "His name is Percy," she snarled, her fingers curling around the handle of the dagger she had yet to hand over.

Reyna swung her spear in a downward arc toward Annabeth's head. Annabeth parried the blow with her forearm, refusing to wince as the force ricocheted up her arm. Jason spluttered protests as Reyna drew back her spear to thrust at Annabeth's chest. Annabeth dodged, ducking under the tip to land a slice across Reyna's forearm. Reyna gasped as blood blossomed across the unarmored part of her skin. Annabeth danced out of reach again as Reyna reared back for another attack.

There was suddenly a shape in between them and a reverberating clang as Percy intercepted Annabeth's knife, Reyna's spear glancing harmlessly off of his shoulder. "Stop it!" he glared over his shoulder at Reyna.

"That parry was weak, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, causing Percy to turn and stare down at her. "You've gone rusty." Percy's eyes sparkled as his smirk blossomed into a full blown grin, and Annabeth couldn't help but return it. For a moment, it was just them, as natural as it had been on the last night she had seen him before his disappearance.

He bound her blade away, his free arm wrapping around her waist in one familiar movement before he lifted her off of her feet and kissed her soundly.

This was what Elysium must feel like, Annabeth was sure. She let her knife fall to the earth in order to tug Percy more fully against her, tangling her hands in his every-messy hair. She heard a clatter and knew that Riptide had just followed her dagger to the ground. Annabeth felt like she was flying, her heart bursting with hope in a way it hadn't been able to in months.

Then, Percy was pulling away from her and she was on her feet once more, his green eyes boring into hers, not with the passion he'd just kissed her with, but with more confusion than ever before.

He released her abruptly. "I-I don't know why I just did that," he stammered into the shocked silence. He grabbed riptide up from the ground, his face a brilliant shade of red. "Take them to Lupa," he commanded his voice hollow.

Annabeth's eyes followed him as she allowed the stunned legion to usher her away. She had thought, just for a moment that Percy might remember who he was, who _she_ was. And the crushing disappointment made her feel like she was holding up the sky once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews encourage me to post things faster...just so you know.


	2. Nothing in Excess

A/N: Thank you everyone for your very encouraging reviews! I just wanted to note that I have not read the first chapter of the Son of Neptune (as I'm saving it for the entire book) so if my story doesn't fit with the details presented there, that's why. And without any further ado, here's the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Trident<br>****Chapter 2: Nothing in Excess**

"You've got to get in closer Piper, a dagger is a short-range weapon," Annabeth called. She was sitting on the sidelines watching Jason spar with Piper in the Roman's sword arena.

Piper puffed her hair out of her face in frustration. She lunged toward Jason before having to quickly retreat as Jason's sword skated through the air past her forearm. "Have you ever fought knife to sword?" Piper tossed testily over her shoulder, ducking an overhead swing.

"All the time," Annabeth called back, unmoved. "If you wanted it to be easy you could have chosen a sword."

She glanced around, feeling very out of place in her orange tank top and shorts. Around them, Roman campers in purple t-shirts clashed in small groups, armed to the teeth. She grimaced as one quintet brutally clashed shields. She was sure that despite their armor, they would still have bruises tomorrow. Annabeth noted that their Roman counterparts tended to train more in groups than the Greek demigods did and only the stronger campers fought one to one. Annabeth knew this type of training could be useful in certain situations, but deadly in others.

She turned her attention back to the match at hand. Piper squealed as Jason ducked past her, rapping her on the butt with the flat of his blade. "That wasn't fair!" Piper called swiping her blade across his exposed hip, managing to tear a hole in his purple t-shirt.

"War isn't fair," Jason said flatly, "and if you were sparing with any of my fellows they would have drawn blood." He frowned deeply as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Jason was still trying to reconcile the austere praetor of his memories with the more relaxed persona he had adopted at Camp Half- Blood.

"Take a break, Pipes," Annabeth interjected as Jason's face darkened further, "then we'll give these Romans a show." Piper grinned and jogged over to pick up some water, giving a grateful smile to the blushing Roman camper who held her bottle out for her. Annabeth smirked as Jason scowled. They had been in the camp for two days and Piper already had more than a few admirers.

It was hard to believe it had _only _been two days, Annabeth thought. Two of the longest, most torturous days of her entire existence.

After the _incident_ with Percy, the crew of the _Argo _had been led to meet with Lupa, the fearsome she-wolf in charge of the camp. They had been interrogated about their identities, the nature of their quest, and the details of Jason's disappearance for hours. Finally, well into the early hours of the morning, their story had been accepted. The three Greek demigods had been given clearance to enter the camp, but only after they had endured the trials. Running on a few hours of sleep and pure adrenaline, they had had to individually defeat each praetor in a nonstop marathon of combat.

Annabeth had outsmarted and outfought them all. Only Percy had managed to land a hit on her. Even so, she could tell he had been holding back at the time. She only wondered if he understood why. Leo had scraped his way through with his trusty hammer and a few metallic toys stored in his tool belt. Piper on the other hand, had definitely struggled when it came to the close quarters combat. She had emerged with several wounds which had required a hefty dose of nectar and ambrosia to heal.

It was why Annabeth had decided Piper needed more instruction and Jason had heartily agreed. She was glad that none of the Roman campers had offered to train with them for the time being. It would not be wise to mix training styles until Piper was ready for a bigger challenge. Annabeth rose and rolled out her shoulder muscles before retrieving her knife.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked, tugging on her ponytail to tighten it before sinking into a basic defensive stance. Piper nodded, eying her warily and rightly so too. Because Annabeth Chase didn't take it easy on anyone.

* * *

><p>Annabeth held her knife inches away from Piper's kidney, its celestial bronze tip sparking wickedly in the mid afternoon sun. "You would have been dead," she informed Piper. "Try again."<p>

Annabeth's ponytail was sticking to her neck with perspiration, the back of her tank top damp from fighting in the blazing heat of the California summer. Piper was much worse for the wear however. Soaked with sweat, she glared up at Annabeth with barely concealed ire at how hard the older girl had been driving her for the past hour.

"Can't I at least take a water break?" the brunette growled as Annabeth backed up and prepared for another go.

"There are no water breaks in war," Annabeth replied sharply, her knife arching down, primed for Piper's shoulder. "Enemies never strike when you're ready. You always have to be ready for them." There was a murmur of approval from the audience of Roman campers who had gradually gathered around the pair. Piper gave something akin to a ferocious snarl and slid her foot under Annabeth's, temporarily knocking her off balance. Annabeth returned the favor with a sharp elbow to Piper's shoulder blade.

Standing slightly apart from the other observers, Jason winced. His hands, gripping his spear which he was leaning on, clenched as he watched Piper stagger back to her feet. He was inwardly debating whether or not to interfere. The harsh Roman warrior was arguing that Annabeth was doing Piper a favor by hardening her for the weeks ahead, while the side that favored Piper was incredibly pissed at the blonde demigod.

"I wouldn't." A nonchalant voice interrupted Jason's thoughts. Jason glanced to his right. Percy had ambled up next to him, his arms crossed across his absolutely unnecessary armor.

"You wouldn't what?" Jason asked, turning his eyes back to wear Piper had just dived for Annabeth's knee. Annabeth kicked Piper over in retaliation.

"Cut in," Percy's mouth twitched at the unintentional pun. "She's just trying to make sure that Piper isn't monster chow. It means she really cares." His brow knit in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Jason. "I'm not quite sure why I know that, but I'm pretty sure."

"You would be the one to know," Jason countered. He made to move forward as Piper stumbled, obviously tiring fast. Percy gripped his shoulder to hold him in place.

"Sorry," Percy said quickly, removing his hand. "Sometimes I just feel so sure about some things and I have no idea why." He shoved his black hair out of his eyes, much too long for the short-cropped regulations of the Roman camp.

He eyed Annabeth as her ponytail whipped behind her, blazing copper in the orange sun. "What did you mean before…when you said I would be the one to know about Annabeth?"

Jason shifted awkwardly, he felt a strange kindred to his fellow amnesiac and really wanted to help, but wasn't quite sure if it was exactly his place to tell Percy certain things. "You were kinda…together," Jason said hesitantly. "And I think before that you were best friends."

Percy made a contemplative sound but didn't say anything further. "We weren't friends, were we?" he asked after a while, waving a finger between himself and Jason.

"No," Jason responded quickly. "I didn't even know who you were until Hera exchanged us." There was just the barest trace of resentment in Jason's voice at the mention of the goddess who had become his patron.

"Good," Percy laughed. Jason glared at him, slightly taken aback at Percy's candor. Sure he wasn't raised to be as friendly as the Greeks, but he didn't think he was _that_ bad to be around. Percy obviously noted the change in Jason's expression. "Not that you're not cool and all," Percy explained rapidly, "it's just I don't have any memory of you and I think I would have remembered you if we'd met."

Jason grinned. It was easy to see why the Greek campers liked him so much, as Percy stood squinting into the afternoon sunlight, casually watching is pseudo-girlfriend beat up on Jason's—on Piper—while issuing such bald statements that left no sentiment to the imagination. Percy was a guy who merely laid himself bare while Annabeth preferred to keep everything hidden up her sleeve. He could see why they were good for each other.

"Are you positive about the whole 'she's going to stop soon' thing?" Jason glowered as Piper slid on the dirt, becoming easy prey for Annabeth's more experienced technical skills.

"Yeah," Percy said, unwaveringly, "But if you don't believe me we can interfere. I've got your back."

Before arriving at Camp Half Blood and being exposed to Annabeth Chase, Jason would have snorted in ridicule at the idea of one lone girl armed with only a knife being any sort of menace to an opponent with a sword. He had learned his lesson quickly.

"Thanks." Jason flipped his spear easily in hand, watching it turn into a coin as it went.

"Cool," Percy stated as Jason deftly caught the coin. "But mine's cooler," he added with a smirk as he clicked the cap on riptide which dutifully transformed into his faithful short sword.

"That's not bad," Jason replied, tossing the coin again, "but mine's a two for one deal." He proffered his now sword for Percy's appraisal.

Percy gave it an approving once-over. "Nice workmanship, but not my style." He shook his head noncommittally. "I think my dad knew what he was doing when he kept me away from spears, they're a pain in the ass and Riptide always appears in my pocket when I lose it."

Jason shrugged as surveyed the excellent craftsmanship and differing construction of Percy's blade. "I don't make a habit of losing my weapon."

"Then obviously your battles aren't nearly as weird as mine." Percy held Riptide against Jason's sword, comparing the length of the blades. "I think mine's bigger." Jason laughed outright as Percy raised his eyebrows in a mock challenge.

A loud, exasperated sigh drew both of the boys' attention. Annabeth approached them, a look of long-suffering etched on her sweaty face. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you're already comparing sword lengths. Pathetic." Both boys snickered, but quickly converted them into poorly concealed hacking coughs as Reyna shot them a reproving look from a few feet away.

Annabeth tossed a lagging Piper her water bottle and the girl caught it, taking a gulp with a sigh of relief. Jason drew a towel from his back pocket and proceeded to wipe Piper's dripping face to her giggling protests.

"Yikes," Percy murmured under his breath and Annabeth paused, her own orange towel poised over her neck, and turned to see what Percy was looking at. A few yards away, Reyna was surveying Piper and Jason's interaction with a stone-cold glare to rival Medusa's.

"Yikes is right," Annabeth concurred. Percy proffered her his own water bottle automatically and Annabeth glanced at it in momentary surprise before taking it. They had always swapped water at Camp Half-Blood, a habit formed of years of being best friends and training partners. Annabeth wondered if he even realized what he'd done. She then began to question if the Romans just tended to share water. Percy watched her drink; contemplating if had always found really sweaty girls draining his water so unbelievably attractive.

"Thanks," Annabeth said as she returned the bottle to his grip. She tensed, feeling the undeniable sensation of eyes following her. She glanced out of the corner of her vision and was surprised to see Reyna fixing her with the same icy treatment she had previously focused on Piper. "Whoa."

"Don't mind her," Percy said, following her gaze. "Reyna's just jealous that I don't share my water with her." Well, that answered that question, Annabeth thought.

Although Percy said it jokingly, Annabeth could see there was some obvious truth to the statement. She had been feeling pity towards Reyna, knowing that she had sort of been with Jason before he disappeared. Annabeth had commiserated with how miserable she herself would have felt if Percy had returned all cozy with some Venus girl. But looking at Reyna now, she couldn't help but feel that Reyna had tried to fill Jason's absence with Percy. Annabeth's pity diminished greatly at the thought.

"Hey, can I ask you a weird question?" Percy blurted as Annabeth set off around the track to observe the Roman campers at work.

"Has it ever stopped you before?" Annabeth tossed the playful insult over her shoulder of out habit.

"Did I ever tie you to a mast?" She stopped dead in her tracks, hope rising like Apollo's chariot in her heart.

"Kinky," Leo piped up from behind them, where he had joined Piper and Jason as they followed the couple around the arena.

"Shut up, Valdez," Annabeth chastised and Piper hit Leo, her slight ire at Annabeth not great enough to override her curiosity. "We were on a quest," Annabeth explained, mostly for Percy but also for the others. "I wanted to hear the Siren's song. So I asked Percy to tie me to the mast and plug his own ears."

"You got away though, didn't you? And I jumped overboard and dragged you back to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_." He said it all with the tone of breathless realization Annabeth had come to associate with the Hephaestus cabin reaching a breakthrough when constructing the _Argo_. Percy's hand gripped her arm hard. "We sailed Blackbeard's ship?" Annabeth nodded, watching the light dance across his eyes and feeling a warm sensation like hot chocolate on a freezing winter day seep into her veins. _Percy could remember…_

"And then I was a guinea pig!" he yelled, causing a few nearby campers to pause in their efforts and stare.

"A really cute one with big green eyes and this little wiggling nose," Annabeth taunted, surprised to find her comment met with Percy's arms sweeping her off her feet in a fit of jubilation.

"You were there! I was there! We went to get the Golden Fleece with what's-her-name from the Ares cabin!"

"Clarice," Annabeth interjected. Percy put her down abruptly. "I remember a whole quest. My best friend is a goat. And that's why the bead on the necklace was the Golden Fleece!"

"What does Grover being a goat have to do with the bead?" Annabeth asked, her logical mind unable to follow Percy's scattered thought pattern.

"Wait a sec," she clapped a hand over Percy's still babbling mouth. Her eyes trailed to the collar of Percy's armor where the leather cord of Percy's own camp necklace should have rested and realized that she had never seen it there. "Where's your camp necklace?"

Percy merely looked pointedly at her hand which was still preventing him from speaking. Annabeth shot him a quelling look and slowly removed her hand, daring him to be a smartass with something this important. "I lost it," he said simply and the grief was evident in his voice. Even though Annabeth knew he was just remembering exactly what it was, he obviously had felt it meant a great deal to him.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Annabeth demanded. Percy could certainly be a Seaweed Brain sometimes, but this was a little much, even for him.

"I broke the rules… and since normal punishments don't affect me, Lupa thought I would learn if I had to fight for something special."

"And who has it now?" Annabeth lowered her voice and continued walking, aware that their junket around the arena was being watched by several curious Romans.

"Reyna won it," Percy said it matter-of-factly as if he often lost to upstart Roman girls in single combat. The idea was absolutely ridiculous. The only people who could challenge Percy were herself, Nico diAngelo, and perhaps Jason.

"But how?" Annabeth queried, nonplussed.

"I wasn't allowed to fight the way I wanted to, alright?" Percy fairly snapped. He glared at her sideways. Annabeth saw beneath the years, the same boy who always gave her the same petulant look when she lectured him on how his impulsive behavior had just caused him to do something unwise but (much to her chagrin) almost always effective anyway.

Annabeth also saw exactly what had happened. Forced to fight in the stricter combat style favored by the rigid Romans, Percy whose fluid sword style mirrored his father's element had floundered. Unable to be wounded physically, the wolf trainer had decided to punish him emotionally and award his second most prized possession to Reyna.

"That's it," Annabeth stated firmly. She grabbed his hand and began marching rapidly toward the other end of the arena where Reyna was drilling the Twelfth Legion.

"What are you doing?" Percy squawked as he scurried to keep up with her.

"Getting your necklace back, Seaweed Brain," she declared, quickening her pace. Percy jerked her back by her upper arm, causing her to stumble. She was caught off guard by the sheer physical force of it, a trait Percy usually didn't use to his advantage, unless they were sparring.

"You can't fight her for it," Percy stated flatly. Annabeth quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Percy blushed and relinquished his hold on her arm, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that _she_ was so comfortable with it being there. "It's _my _necklace. It would be a disgrace in the eyes of the camp to send someone else to get it back."

Annabeth's foot beat an impatient tattoo on the packed dirt of the arena floor. "Well? Why haven't you tried to get it back?"

Percy's head bowed with something that looked horribly like shame. He mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like, "Because I can't beat her." Annabeth snorted, which according to Percy's reaction was the wrong thing to do.

Mortified, Percy turned and began to stalk away from her. This time, it was Annabeth's turn to take him by the hand. "Percy—"she began but his words cut across her caustically.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not some kind of Olympic savior or anything. I can't even lead a reconnaissance party correctly, which was a test I failed I guess—" he rambled, gesticulating wildly before Annabeth once again clamped a firm hand over his mouth.

"But you _are_ an Olympic savior, Seaweed Brain and more," she said quietly. She withdrew her hand, aware that they were gaining the curious stares of even more Romans. "I can't tell you any more than that but I know you can have Reyna chewing dirt in seconds. You're the best swordsman Camp Half-Blood has seen in centuries." He wagged his disagreement emphatically.

"But I don't stand right. I don't stay tight with my legion…" he shrugged helplessly. "It's just—"

"It doesn't feel right because it's not the style you were trained in. It's not how _you_ win your battles. Usually it's just you with someone"—_me, _a little painful voice whispered in her mind—"at your back. Come on," she muttered. "Trust me. Athena always has a plan."

"You've said that to me before," Percy blinked furiously. "You had on a blue helmet." Annabeth smiled, remembering.

"We won that day too," she informed him as she set off across the arena.

With Percy at her side, about to enter a fight, the world felt balanced even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Perseus?" Reyna asked, blatantly ignoring Annabeth's presence and stepping away from her legionaries practicing footwork as they approached.<p>

"It's Percy," Percy and Annabeth corrected automatically at Reyna's persistent use of Percy's full name.

"I want my necklace back," Percy said, his voice low as if he wasn't quite sure he meant it. Annabeth reached up and placed the palm of her hand bracingly on his armor, above where his mortal spot tied him to the world. He veritably jumped, a slight gasp escaping his throat. Annabeth quickly removed her hand as his head whipped to look at her. She winced inwardly as Reyna fixed Percy with a quizzical look. She knew what placing her hand there could do to Percy, although she'd never produced that same effect through armor.

"We've come to challenge you for it," Annabeth said smoothly, trying to cover up Percy's odd reaction. Now, Reyna did fix her with a cold stare.

"Two against one may be fair odds in your camp, but it is not acceptable here, _Greek_." Reyna's tone was sharper than her spear.

Annabeth smirked, unable to help herself. "No, I meant we," she gestured to herself and Percy, "have come to challenge you," Reyna's eyes widened as Annabeth's arm swept the entirety of her legion.

"That's the worst battle strategy I've ever heard of," Reyna scoffed, eyeing Percy as if he had grown two heads. "Perseus you cannot honestly go along with this madness proposed by this…daughter of Athena." Reyna slurred the last word like a curse, her hand tightening on her spear.

Annabeth felt a small flash of triumph as Percy's eyes narrowed at the challenge. The metallic click of riptide transforming from pen to sword seemed echo in the air. No one was even bothering to pretend to train now; all eyes were fixed on the far end of the arena where the leader of the Twelfth division faced the only member of the Third.

"Annabeth," Piper panted as she trotted up to stand behind her leader, Jason and Leo in tow. "What are you doing?"

"We're waiting," Percy and Annabeth replied in unison, as both surveyed Reyna. Shaking her side-swept bangs out of her eyes, Reyna glanced imploringly at Jason who looked unnervingly more Greek than Roman in his orange Camp-Half blood shirt.

"You can't support this idiocy," Reyna sputtered. "They want to challenge the entire legion for a stupid necklace I won in a punishment." Jason's eyes swept over Percy and Annabeth as if questioning their sanity, but simply said, "It's a more than fair challenge. Lupa would allow it."

"What are the rules?" Reyna asked, the corded muscles of her thin arms flexing as the curled around her spear.

"We fight in our preferred style, any blood drawn or a knockout means that fighter leaves the arena. No magic items allowed," Annabeth rattled off.

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Reyna asked as she hoisted her spear. "Very well. Jason, if you still remember how to fight, you may referee." Reyna turned her back to Percy and Annabeth and trounced over to her legion.

"You have thought this through, haven't you?" Piper asked as she quickly started removing her bracers and buckling them onto Annabeth's forearms, the place most likely to get hit using a short-range weapon.

"Of course," Annabeth replied evenly as she let Piper slide a breastplate onto her while Percy watched, his green eyes clouded with trepidation. "Come on, Percy," Annabeth clapped him on the shoulder.

"Annabeth," he muttered as he walked abnormally slowly next to her, "I really have no idea what I'm doing. It was just for a second there, I felt so sure…"

"That's because you should," Annabeth returned quietly. "Fight the way you want, the way your muscles tell you is right, and don't worry about your back. I've got that."

Percy grinned at her, the same slightly crooked grin which warmed his eyes in a specific way that Annabeth had come to recognize as the smile which was solely hers. As she nodded to Jason and Percy took his stance beside her, Annabeth seemed to see everything as bright and sparkling in a way it hadn't been in months. It didn't matter that there were only two of them facing an entire legion of battle-hardened Romans.

When Jason gave the signal, Percy dashed forward, plowing straight into the center of the Romans, Annabeth hot on his heels. Disoriented at being so suddenly separated from their tight formation, the Romans lost their advantage. Riptide gleamed, its bronze blade burning like Hestia's brazier in the fading afternoon sun. At Percy's back, Annabeth fought furiously, the pommel of her knife knocking into the side of a head, whose owner's helmet had been dislodged by Percy only moments before. Annabeth's fist, which was snapping across the jaw of a new opponent, was almost cut but a flying short sword.

"Watch where you're throwing people's weapons, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chastised. She spun once more to avoid a spear hit, choosing to let Percy deal with the longer range weapon.

"Sorry," he said, unapologetically as the top half of the spear spiraled over their heads and landed in the thigh of an oncoming Roman. Annabeth winced in sympathy, but wasted no time in slashing an oncoming forearm, sending another camper to the sideline.

Suddenly, Annabeth found herself facing Reyna. At least the girl had had the sense to exchange her spear for a sword.

Annabeth knew she was in for it when the Reyan ripped off her helmet and threw it to the ground. Sinking lower into a fighting stance, Annabeth ducked under the first slash aimed for her head, striking out at Reyna's exposed calf. Unable to rise quickly enough, Annabeth was sent reeling as Reyna's knee connected painfully with her left shoulder.

"Can I get a little help over here?" Percy grunted, fending off three slash-happy legionaries behind her.

"I'm a little busy," Annabeth snarled, bracing herself on Percy's back, and aiming a retaliatory kick at Renya's chest. She ignored Percy's "Hey!" of protest, and sidestepped Reyna's oncoming blow.

Reyna spun to face her, and Annabeth realized with horror that Reyna was in between her and Percy and Percy's back, although armored, was horribly exposed. Reyna seemed to notice the same thing and pulled a dagger from a belt on her hip. She rammed the small blade down Percy's side, and though the tip crumbled against his impenetrable skin, it sliced through the straps securing his armor like butter. Percy swung the breast plate off in frustration, whapping the last remaining Roman in the head and sending him sprawling into the dirt. He turned on his heel to find Reyna sandwiched between himself and Annabeth.

"Just give it up," Percy said quietly as they advanced on her. "It's two against one, Reyna," and the gentle way he said it, as if he would rather do anything but hurt her, made Annabeth's stomach twinge unpleasantly. She had no desire to hurt the other girl necessarily and she couldn't see why Reyna just wouldn't give up the damn necklace.

Annabeth and Percy continued to approach, their weapons pointed at the girl refusing to back down. The observers had fallen completely still and silent now, the only thing stirring the tension-filled atmosphere was the soft shuffling footsteps of Percy and Annabeth as they edged closer to the lone girl.

"Reyna," Jason's voice almost stung as it rent the air. "Percy and Annabeth have won the challenge fairly, put down your sword." A murmur rippled through the onlookers. Obviously this was not how things were usually done in the Roman camp.

"No," Reyna said sharply. "You don't get to tell me what to fight for anymore, Jason Grace." Her white knuckled fingers adjusted their grip on her blade. "I won't allow anyone else to be taken from me."

There was a note of desperation in her voice which stopped Annabeth in her tracks. Standing there, her dark hair completely released from its long braid, her face shining with perspiration, Reyna looked half-crazed. "You already have Jason," Reyna cried, her dark eyes blazing, "Leave Percy here, he belongs with us!"

"Like hell he does," Annabeth snarled. Then all hell broke loose.

Reyna charged Annabeth and, anticipating the strike, Annabeth dived for Reyna, tackling the taller girl and sending them sprawling toward the dirt. Their weapons hit the ground with a clatter of metal. Reyna rolled over Annabeth, obscuring Annabeth's vision with her long dark hair as she groped for the nearest weapon- Annabeth's bronze knife.

Annabeth threw a desperate punch at the other girl's face which bought her time to scramble into a sitting position. Suddenly there was a large, dark shape in front of her, blocking her view of Reyna—Percy.

In one swift move he had made a shallow cut across Reyna's sword arm, sufficient enough to officially remove her from the challenge.

"That's blood!" Jason declared jogging over to intervene, seconds too late.

As Percy turned to help Annabeth to her feet, Reyna lunged. She had Annabeth's knife aimed strait for where Annabeth's head had just been, and where Percy's exposed back now was.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, yanking on his hand and pulling him to the earth beside her. Annabeth intercepted the blow with her forearm and grit her teeth against the nauseating sensation of blade against bone, while the sound of splitting leather and skin thudded in her ears.

Percy kicked Reyna's foot out from underneath her, and as Annabeth blinked against a haze of pain…she saw Percy wrenching her knife from Reyna's hands as the dark haired girl rained useless punches on his invincible body. Annabeth clambered to her feet, the world spinning uncontrollably.

She blinked, and saw that Reyna had ceased struggling. Through the pounding in her ears she heard Leo shouting something about "Show's over!"

Then Piper too was shouting, something about her… a pair of strong arms were lifting her, cradling her.

"Percy?" she murmured, but she knew instantly that it wasn't him. The boy holding her didn't emanate the tangy smell of salt water, but of the fresh clean scent of rain after a storm. Jason.

The last thing she saw before her eyes slid closed was Percy, his arms around a sobbing Reyna. Annabeth's world, which had finally seemed righted after so long, lurched once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hoped you enjoyed! I am desperately trying to finish this before Son of Neptune is officially released, but I'm very busy. However, reviews encourage me to procrastinate.


	3. Make a Pledge and Mischief is Nigh

A/N: So, I know it's cutting it close, but here it is, the final chapter, just in time for the release of _Son of Neptune! _I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Trident<br>****Chapter 3: Make a Pledge and Mischief is Nigh**

The cabin was dark except for the green-blue light of the fountain dancing eerily on the walls. The only sounds in the stillness were the gentle trickle of falling water and soft, stilted breathing.

"I think…I think they're gone," Annabeth whispered, her invisible ear plastered against the Poseidon Cabin door.

"Man, that was close," Percy muttered beside her, a note of triumph in his voice. This was the closest the two of them had ever been to getting caught by the Harpies for being out of bed after hours. They had been taking a walk on the beach and gotten distracted…with each other.

"Take your hat off, I can't see you." Percy felt along her arm for her hand, which she withdrew. She skipped unseen, out of his reach.

"You should just be grateful I had it, or who would have made the distraction that let you get away?" Annabeth taunted.

"Well, if you take your hat off, maybe I'll show you how grateful I am," Percy threw back at her, the words dripping with promise. He moved further into the cabin, near where she stood by his trunk at the foot of the bed.

"You'll have to catch me first," she whispered before darting around his outstretched arm. He stood motionless for a moment, head cocked to the side, listening for any clue as to her location. Annabeth was tired of the game and more than willing to move onto the gratitude stage. She crept soundlessly up to Percy until a floorboard creaked just as she placed a fleeting kiss on his slightly pouted lips. His arms ensnared her before she could make a half-hearted attempt to flee.

"Gotcha," he smirked, flinging her hat to the ground before drawing her into a much more satisfactory kiss. Percy swept her up, bridal style, and Annabeth only gave a cursory protest. She secretly loved the way Percy would do things that made her feel girly but still respected her ability to fight for herself…most of the time.

He adjusted them on the bed so that he was propped up on the pillows and Annabeth was half sprawled across his chest. He sighed in contentment and Annabeth felt the movement flutter against her cheek.

"Let's stay like this forever," Percy murmured a few moments later. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the commonly expressed sentiment.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth returned, though the way she said it made it clear she hardly expected them to lay in the same position for all of eternity. This clearly was not good enough for Percy, who poked her in the side.

"Promise," he said childishly, poking her again.

"Only idiots make promises like that," Annabeth replied, trying to ignore the way his hands were brushing against her side, persistently trying to persuade her to give into his wishes. "The ancient Greeks knew that, it was one of the three credos carved on the temple of Apollo at Delphi." She quoted the phrase in ancient language of their forebears, but Percy understood it perfectly as, "_Make a pledge and mischief is nigh." _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy demanded with a sigh.

"Things go wrong when you promise things," Annabeth translated. "Look at Helen of Troy's suitors, they pledged themselves to help whoever Helen ended up marrying, and it landed them all in the Trojan War." She snorted at the imprudence of such an action.

Percy gave a small hum in the back his throat. Annabeth had come to interpret the sound as him having something to say but preventing himself because he was too content to potentially provoke her into debate.

"Why did the Greeks like threes so much?" Percy asked after a moment. He began engaging in a favored pastime, twining her golden curls around an index finger and watching them spring away as he waited for her answer. Annabeth propped her chin on his chest, her stormy eyes questioning.

"You know… three sayings on Apollo's temple, the Big Three, the world was divided into three parts…" he trailed off, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Annabeth's own brow furrowed. "I…I don't know," she responded, scowling as Percy's green eyes widened in delight.

"What was that?" he snickered. "I'm sorry, you were mumbling." He caught her hand in his as she raised it to smack him in irritation. "You know that'll only hurt _you_," he reminded. Percy was ever amused by his girlfriend's frustration at her inability to inflict real physical harm on him due to the Curse of Achilles.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped, readjusting her head so that her hair cascaded over his chest once more.

"Don't take is so personally," Percy advised, but the smile in his voice didn't improve Annabeth's mood. "Maybe the Greeks just thought three was a good number. My Mom always says that good things come in threes. Like a trident." He proclaimed the last with such simplicity, cheer, and Percy-ness, that Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"I've always heard the opposite," she told him, covering her smile with snark. Percy's hands slid underneath the hem of her shirt to dance over the skin of her tanned hip.

"Nuh-uh." He hooked his ankle around hers, drawing her leg over his. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and wondered if Percy thought he was being subtle.

"So…you being the child of the Prophesy, almost dying, and then almost losing to Kronos weren't three bad things in a row?" Annabeth challenged. Percy's arms encircled her waist, drawing her up so that she could look at him eye to eye.

"But I didn't die, we won the war, and then you became my girlfriend. All good things," he countered, brushing his lips tantalizingly over hers. "Good things—come—in threes," he repeated, punctuating each phrase with a kiss.

"Like a trident," Annabeth sighed exasperatedly before Percy cut her off with a long, searing kiss.

Several minutes later, Percy looked down at her, glowing in the way that made her feel like a goddess. His calloused fingertips trailed tenderly down her cheek, his lips following in their wake. "Promise me we'll stay like this forever," he whispered.

And foolish in a way that only Percy could make her be, Annabeth replied with a soft whisper of her own.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Annabeth awoke with a start from the dream—memory—her eyes adjusting to the flickering light of braziers and torches lighting the canvas-covered ceiling of some sort of pavilion. Around her, the grunts of suppressed pain mingled with the chirping of crickets. The thought of pain alerted her quickly to her own, a constant caustic throbbing in her right forearm.<p>

She must be in the infirmary. Her brain snapped the logical fact to the forefront. She hurt because she'd taken the knife- her knife-in her forearm in order to protect…

"Annabeth?" a soft feminine voice fluttered to her right. "Oh thank the gods you're awake."

Annabeth rolled her head slowly to the side, fighting the severe feeling of drowsiness and nausea which threatened to overwhelm her. Piper sat there, her eyes wide and concerned as she scooted closer to the edge of the hard stool she was sitting on. One hand nervously twisted one of her small braids around her fingers.

"Where-?" Annabeth murmured. Piper looked very far away through the haze of agony.

"Percy just went to talk to one of his friends who's a healer. He's trying to convince them to give Reyna stitches for her cut," Piper answered Annabeth's unfinished question. "Don't worry, he was here the entire time they were working on you. Once you're up to it, we can take you to get some nectar and ambrosia so it heals."

"Why didn't they just do that already?" Annabeth's brow rose.

Piper frowned, and scooted farther forward until she could whisper in Annabeth's ear. "They said they don't have godly food here. Suffering wounds makes you stronger or something like that." Piper rolled her eyes, "Jason said only heroes going on quests earn the right to use it, and they only give enough to use in near death situations."

Both girls shared a look which communicated their feelings of alienation at being stuck in this foreign world which seemed to contain no joy to counteract the grim reality of a hero's existence.

"Why won't they _heal_, Reyna?" It was obvious what Annabeth truly thought of the Roman's healing.

Piper's eyes darted around the room and she bent forward once more so that only Annabeth could hear. "The Romans…dislike strong displays of emotion," Piper explained, and Annabeth gathered from the way she pressed her palms into the canvas of the wooden cot, that dislike was a strong understatement. "What Reyna did, not the refusing to lose, but the sort of, well…losing it part has knocked her down the social food chain."

"So she's not worthy of healing?" the idea, while it pleased some small, bitter part of Annabeth's mind, found the practice rather barbaric. Camp Half-Blood had updated some of its practices and ideologies since ancient times, but it appeared the Roman camp still thought they should be run by the Caesar and the Senate.

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "They think she's weak," she said simply. "I feel bad for her but…" Piper trailed off, an anguished look on her face.

Annabeth understood the other girl's feelings perfectly. There were obviously things that Reyna had experienced which had scarred her, and she had watched her boyfriend disappear. It seemed that she had found _something_ with Percy and Annabeth had shown up to reclaim him. But even though Annabeth understood, she knew that Percy would never truly belong with the Romans or with Reyna…

The image of Percy holding a sobbing Reyna in his arms just as she blacked out crackled viciously in front of her closed eyes. Maybe…just as Jason had developed feelings for Piper, Percy had changed his mind too.

_Promise me we'll stay like this forever. _The wraithlike words snaked themselves around her thoughts continuously.

"I should go get Percy," Piper said, pushing herself to her feet gracefully. Her likeness to a daughter of Aphrodite grew more apparent by the day. "He asked me to get him when you woke up."

Annabeth watched her go before pushing herself into a sitting position with her good arm. She paused for a moment, her head swimming as the room spun momentarily.

"Oh, good. You're up." A boy with short cropped blonde hair stood next to her. He lifted her arm without further introduction and his thorough examination of it all but branded him as a child of Apollo in his Roman aspect. "It should heal," he proclaimed. "Might scar, but from the way you fought out there I'm surprised you don't have more of those."

Annabeth glanced up to meet approving eyes. It was strange to be judged solely on her fighting prowess and nothing else. At Camp Half-Blood, while strength counted, it was not considered to be everything.

"You've made quite a name for yourself," the healer continued brightly. "I think Lupa might invite you to train with us." He sounded as if Annabeth should consider this pronouncement on par with Athena and Poseidon settling their ancient rivalry.

"We don't have time to train," Annabeth said as she stood up slowly. "We have to get to Greece." The healer didn't respond and Annabeth was grateful, for she desperately wanted to get out of the tent and back to the _Argo_ before Percy came back. She wasn't certain what to say to him now. He didn't remember that they had been together…and if she discovered that he was with Reyna, after all this time…

For the first time in her life, Annabeth Chase willingly ran from the truth.

She thanked the healer for his help while mentally itching to drink some nectar and have one of her friends cut her stitches out. She had moved only a few yards away from the pavilion when a hand grabbed her good arm, the jerking motion of her abrupt stop jarred her arm, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Sorry," an all too recognizable voice panted slightly beside her. Percy had run to catch up with her. "Annabeth—"

"I'm fine," she cut him off sharply. "Go make sure Reyna gets taken care of."

"But," Percy protested, "I was worried about you." He strode around to stand in her field of vision, his hand sliding down her arm to grip her hand.

Annabeth stared at their intertwined fingers for a moment, before maneuvering her fingers out of his. _He probably had no idea why he had done that anyway,_ she thought. She forced herself to look him straight in his anxiety-filled, fantastic ocean-green eyes. "Go help Reyna."

Something shifted in his face. It was remarkable to Annabeth that she didn't recognize the expression. Had they been apart so long that she could no longer remember her vast catalogue of Percy's facial expressions? Or was Percy no longer exactly _her_ Percy.

_Promise me we'll stay like this forever. _His voice, full of warmth echoed again in her head.

"Can I see you later?" the Percy presently standing in front of her asked. His eyes searched her face boldly, like one so used to it they didn't give the action a second thought.

"Maybe," Annabeth replied neutrally. It reminded her of a conversation they had once had. _"When a girl says maybe, Seaweed Brain, sometimes you have to guess that means no,"_ she'd told him.

She wasn't sure what she meant by the word now. However, her answer seemed good enough for Percy who turned and jogged away. He glanced once over his shoulder, almost as if he was checking to see if she was still there, before ducking back into the canvas folds of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Annabeth brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. It was much longer than she remembered it, but she hadn't had the time to think about cutting it for months. She had been so focused on getting here… on seeing Percy.<p>

She stared up at the stars, brightly sparking over the clearing, in brilliant view from the deck of the _Argo_. Annabeth was curled up on one of the large wooden chairs on the deck, wrapped against the slight chill of the air in a tattered blue hoodie. The garment had once been Percy's, but she'd borrowed it so often he'd simply given it to her.

Leo, Piper, and Jason were all below deck. Piper had made sure she'd been able to clean herself of all of the dirt and grime from the sword arena before settling her in the chair. Jason had prepared a glass of nectar for her to sip on, and once the godly drink made it possible, Leo promised to remove her stitches.

Annabeth's quicksilver eyes scanned the sky, wishing that the gods still wrote messages to their children in it, like they had in centuries before. Even though Aphrodite wasn't her favorite goddess, Annabeth still wished that she would send her some sort of sign. Was this the moment when Annabeth and Percy parted?

Almost as if the goddess had heard her, Annabeth heard a faint voice murmur, "Ladders." Dutifully, one of the escape ladders on the ship flipped over the side.

She knew who it was before his messy black head was visible over the railings. Annabeth walked over to the console near the wheel and disarmed the security systems. She wasn't quite sure how far Percy's control over the _Argo_ went. While it was a ship, it was also mainly designed to fly.

She watched, half in endearment, half in exasperation as Percy attempt to sneak through the shadows of the railings, crawling on his hands and knees toward the entrance to the below deck cabins.

"Having fun?" she asked after a moment, gratified when he practically fell over.

"Annabeth, is everything okay up there?" Jason's voice carried up the staircase, alerted by the clatter.

"I'm fine," she called back, watching as Percy rose to his feet. He brushed his wild hair down in embarrassment.

"You could have just told me you were there, you know," he said testily as he followed her back to her deck chair. He picked up the glass of nectar so she wouldn't dislodge it when she sat before holding it out in front of her. Annabeth gave him a pointed look over the rim.

"You should have finished this already." The concern in his voice had Annabeth reaching out to take the glass before she really realized what she was doing.

"And you shouldn't be trespassing on other people's ships," Annabeth returned smoothly, taking a sip of nectar out of the straw. Her gaze followed Percy as he sat down in the chair next to her, his hands clasped in front of him. Annabeth recognized this as one of Percy's nervous gestures when he was about to say something he found particularly difficult to articulate.

"I remembered that you told me once that sometimes when a girl says 'maybe' she really means 'no,'" Percy started. "And I couldn't wait. I…I don't remember everything yet, but the more time I spend with you, the more I remember. And today…I remembered _exactly_ who you are, Annabeth." The air around them seemed to thicken and freeze as Percy's eyes met hers, brimming with his always unfettered emotions.

"How's Reyna?" the question blurted itself out of Annabeth's mouth before she could stop it. Her logic seemed to always fall short when her emotions towards Percy came into play. It was a situation Annabeth found highly inconvenient, especially at times like this.

"She's fine." Percy sounded incredibly relieved by this and Annabeth's stomach dropped out from under her. She placed the glass of nectar down sharply on the armrest. She folded her arms across her chest as if it could help her reign her surging emotions in.

"Wise Girl," Percy began again, and the sound of her nickname falling from his lips felt almost like someone taking the knife and piercing her forearm again. "I…when I got here, it was pretty obvious to everyone that I didn't belong. I couldn't—didn't _want_ to do everything the Roman way. If Reyna hadn't become my friend…I think I might have only survived because I was invulnerable."

Annabeth's eyes blinked. The stars looked like millions of winking eyes watching the boy who had made her promise him forever, cut his promise short.

There was a scrape of wood on wood, and suddenly, Percy was kneeling in front of her. "Reyna's been through a lot. She's lost her whole family. And she's my friend. But…it's not—we're not—she's not you."

Annabeth stared at him. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, what?" he teased, but Annabeth quelled his good humor with a look. "I kept having these dreams where there was lots of grey and gold," Percy stated. "A lot of times I remembered a girl, bending down to offer me a hand when I was drowning, but the face was always blurry."

Annabeth was about to protest that he couldn't drown, trying to find such an instance in her own memory when he reached out to cover her free hand with his own. "I don't remember all the details just yet. But I remember lots of things…" he tone turned apologetic, worried. It was almost as if he was scared she wouldn't want him anymore because he was fuzzy on a few of the particulars.

Annabeth picked up the cup of nectar and drained the rest of the glass quickly. It wouldn't do to have pain in her arm during the execution of her new plan.

"I know that you might not want to…pick up where we left off…" Percy blushed profusely, which reminded Annabeth of the younger Seaweed Brain, who had still been hers back then, even though neither of them had been aware of it at the time. "But I just wanted to let you know that while Hera _made me_ forget you…a part of me always remem—"

Percy was cut off as Annabeth executed her latest, and possibly most enjoyable attack plans of all time…She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Percy lost his balance and fell backward, bringing Annabeth with him. She had one palm pressed against the wooden deck for balance as Percy's arms coiled around her waist. His lips yielded in new and utterly familiar ways against hers as his warmth soaked into her skin. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like after months of unconscious coldness. And the smell of him, the salty fresh smell of a clear day on the ocean embraced her. Annabeth couldn't help but vaguely think, as Percy's hand, splayed itself on the bare skin of her back, that this kiss may actually have topped their first.

The sound of footfalls on the staircase forced Annabeth to reluctantly remove her lips from Percy's. "Annabeth, are you sure you're okay?" Jason's voice grew nearer as he approached.

And beaming up at her, eyes lit with the smile that was solely her own, it was Percy who responded. "We're fine."

_And sometimes_, Annabeth thought, _when boys say fine, they really mean __**fantastic**__._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it was! There's a short epilogue that accompanies it, which I will be happy to post (hopefully later today) in exchange for your thoughts/comments on the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
